Time is slipping away
by Jim Forburger II
Summary: It has been 3 years since Naraku has been defeated, but what happens when a mysterious stranger appears with an emminent threat soon following?
1. Chapter 1

**Time is slipping away**

Hey guys, this is a story that takes place after Inuyasha the final act and I am hoping you like it. This will mostly focus on Miroku and Sango, but don't think that doesn't mean that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo don't have important roles. I am trying to make this story tie into the canon.

Chapter 1

At Miroku and Sango's house:

Sango is watching Miroku as he plays with their daughters

Miroku: I am going to catch you girls eventually. (Miroku was running slowly to entertain his daughters)

Yumi: No, you won't daddy.

Akari: Yeah, we're too fast.

Eventually, the girls got tired from all the running and Miroku carried them into the house to rest. Sango couldn't help but smile from seeing her husband being such a good father.

Once the girls were settled down, they decided to play with their little brother for a bit.

As Miroku watched his children as they played, Sango walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Sango: You're such a good father. You know that, right?

Miroku: Perhaps, but don't forget that you're a wonderful mother and an extraordinary wife.

Sango: Oh Miroku. (A blush appeared on her face as the couple leaned in towards each other for a kiss)

Sango: Miroku, I want to say thank you.

(Miroku became curious because of the statement)

Miroku: What for?

Sango: For everything. You helped me get my brother back, giving me the strength to live after I lost everything, and best of all ….

(Tears began to form in Sango's eyes as she speaks)

Sango: ...for helping me have a family again.

(Miroku pulls Sango into a hug that reciprocated)

Miroku: I know you went through a lot and I can't stand to see you so upset. I'm sorry about what happened to your village and your family, but just remember. You still have a family who loves you.

Sango: Thank You Miroku.

Miroku: Anything for my beautiful wife.

(Sango blushed at the statement and the married couple stare into each other's eyes as they are about the share a loving kiss until…)

KABOOM

(Miroku and Sango jump from the loud noise from outside and check to see what happening. When they go outside to see where the noise originated from, they see a strange portal in the sky)

Sango: What's happening?

Miroku: I don't know, but I'm going to meet with Inuyasha and we're going to find out. Stay here and keep the kids safe.

Sango: Ok Miroku

(Sango gives Miroku a quick kiss)

Sango: Be careful

Miroku: I'll be back soon.

(Miroku grabs his staff and runs off to investigate the strange occurrence)

(Miroku and Inuyasha meet in the village where they try to figure out what is happening.)

Inuyasha: Where did this thing come from?

Miroku: I don't know, but it looks like something is happening on the other side of it.

(Bright flashes were originating from the portal where it looked like people were fighting something on the other side. Eventually, it looked like someone was thrown through the portal. The portal then closed soon after.)

Miroku: Look, someone just came through.

(Inuyasha jumped into the air to catch the unconscious person who came through.)

Miroku: Nice catch Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Thanks' but look at what this guy is wearing.

(Upon further inspection, it was an injured boy who looked to be around 15 years old and was wearing a demon slayer suit with blue armor and had custom built lance hanging from his back.)

Inuyasha: Is this guy a Demon slayer? I thought Sango and Kohaku were the only ones left.

Miroku: Maybe he managed to escape the village before it was decimated.

Inuyasha: We should take him to Kaede's to treat his injuries. We can ask Sango who this guy is after we drop him off.

Miroku: Good Idea.

(Miroku and Inuyasha carry the Mysterious boy to Kaede's hut to help treat his injuries)

That's all for chapter 1 so far, but I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello guys, I hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this next one.

You will notice that I have decided to change the format of the dialogue to make it easier for me to write.

(Inside Kaede's hut)

Kaede and Kagome are tending to the strange demon slayer's injuries as Miroku and Inuyasha discuss the situation.

"Ok, so a weird portal opens up in the sky and then closes after tossing out some guy dressed as a demon slayer?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, It's a very strange scenario. I don't think we'll be able to get some more information about what happened until this stranger wakes up. So, I'm heading home to get Sango." Miroku stood up and walked out the door.

Inuyasha walked over to the sleeping boy and stared at him curiously which caught the attention of his wife.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but there's something really weird about this guy." Inuyasha stated

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat next to her

"His scent, I don't know why, but it's similar to Sango's for some reason." Inuyasha said with a serious face

"What!?" Kaede looked towards Inuyasha with a surprised expression

"How?" Kagome said with a shocked expression

"I'm not sure, but we might get an idea after Sango gets here." Inuyasha said looking towards Kagome  
Kagome nodded in agreement as she and Kaede continued to treat the boy's injuries.

At Miroku and Sango's House the twins are playing with Shippo as Sango watched while rocking her son as he sleeps. Sango then looks down at her baby and then gives him a loving hug with a smile on her face.

"Mommy loves you so much Miyatsu. Don't ever forget that." Sango whispered to her son

Miroku then opens the door which gains the attention of everyone in the room.

"Miroku you're home." Sango stated as she got up to meet her husband.

"Daddy!" The twins let go of an exhausted Shippo and ran towards their father.

"Hey girls, have you been good while I was out?"

"Uh-huh." The girls both said as they nodded

"So, what happened out there? It got quiet soon after you left. Did something happen?" Sango asked as a worried look appeared on her face.

"I'm not sure, when me and Inuyasha got close to it, it just closed after it tossed an injured young man." Miroku told his wife

"Really, is he ok?" Sango asked.

"Yes, he's unconscious but alive. Kagome and Kaede are tending to his injuries so he'll be just fine. The weird thing is, he is dressed up as a demon slayer." Miroku explained to his wife who was shocked by the statement

"What!?" Sango stated after almost forgetting her son is asleep.

"Inuyasha and I were hoping you could come to Kaede's hut to see him and tell us if you know him or not." Miroku told his wife who nodded in agreement

"Yes of course." Sango walked over to Shippo as she handed her son to him.

"Shippo, can you watch our kids while were out?" Sango asked politely.

"Do I have to? They'll just end up tugging ion me like a toy." Shippo stated with a tone of grief

"Please shippo. We'll make sure that the girls will behave while we're out." Sango stated

"Ok." Shippo said with a sigh.

"You girls promise to behave while mommy and daddy are out?" Miroku asked his daughters

"Yes daddy" The girls said in unison.

Miroku gives his daughters a smile as he and his wife head out. Once Miroku and Sango reached Kaede's hut, Sango began inspecting the supposed demon slayer a until she turned around to be face her friends.

"I've never seen this person before in my life." Sango stated as her friends looked at her with surprise.

"Are you saying that he's not a demon slayer?" Kagome asked her friend who shook her head in response

"No, this person is a demon slayer. I looked through his suit and its very similar to mine. If his suit was just a fake, then it wouldn't have all the features and tools that it does." Sango Explained

"But if this guy really is a demon slayer, then why is it that you don't recognize him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you think it's possible that there are other demon slayer villages out there somewhere?" Miroku theorized.

"Maybe, but I've never heard of other villages so I can't be sure." Sango stated with a confused expression.

As the group of friends continued to come up with ideas, the mysterious demon slayer began to wake up and gained everyone's attention. Kagome then walked over and knelt down next to down to the boy as he woke up.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked the boy as he got up.

"Yeah, I think I'm Oka-." The boy stopped talking when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome, is that you?" The boy asked in tone of shock

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked out of surprise

The boy then looked around the room trying to understand what happening until he widened his eyes in realization. He then stood up with help from Kagome.

"Ok, this might be weird for you guys to hear but, I actually know all of you" the boy stated as everyone became surprised.

"What do you mean you know us, we never met you before?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, you have. I know this will sound crazy but I'm telling the truth." The stranger stated.

"Ok creep, how do we know you?" Inuyasha asked while looking like he was getting ready to punch someone.

"You know me because of Miroku and Sango. I'm their son, Miyatsu." The stranger stated leaving everyone shocked. Especially Miroku and Sango.

Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to making the next one's. I'm still a bit fuzzy on all the details for this story so if any of you guys have some ideas, i'm open to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Inside of Kaede's Hut)

Everyone was staring at the young boy in shock about his claim of being Sango and Miroku's son.

"You're saying that you're our son Miyatsu?" Miroku asked in disbelief

"Well, Inuyasha did say that his scent was similar to Sango's" Kagome stated

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Miroku asked at Inuyasha

"I didn't think it mattered, besides a person's scent can be affected. I thought it might have been just a coincidence. " Inuyasha stares at Miyatsu

"Even so, how can we be sure that you're telling the truth and your not some demon just trying to get the drop on us when our guard is down?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it." Miyatsu began to look at his parents with a determined expression.

"When you two were traveling inside mount Hakurei together, mom and dad had a battle with Kagura that left my dad poisoned and my mom knocked out from the hiraikotsu. When she came to, dad told her to leave him behind but mom said-" Miyatsu was surprised to find that his mother was covering his mouth with a flushed expression.

"Ok ok, that's enough!" Sango stated as everyone except Miroku were left wondering what this was about until Miroku walked to Miyatsu.

"So you're really Miyatsu?" Miroku asked

"Yeah dad, it's me."

Sango looked at the boys face with a quizzical expression. Her expression soon turned soft and loving as she began to see her baby boy in front of her. It didn't take long for Sango to start hugging him.

"Ok, just because Sango and Miroku think that this is their son, doesn't mean that he is. Don't forget that we have been tricked in this sort of way before." Inuyasha whispered to kagome

"Maybe, but it is possible to time travel. I mean look at me, I'm a girl from 500 years in the future who's now a priestess in the feudal ear." Kagome pointed out

"True, but I'm just going to keep a close eye on him until I can be sure." Inuyasha stated.

Inuyasha walked over to Miyatsu with a serious expression on his face

" Ok, now that we know who you are, tell us what happened to you. How did you get all those injuries?" Inuyasha questioned the young demon slayer

"I got them from-" Miyatsu started

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A familiar person said as he came through the door with a twin-tailed cat on his shoulder.

"Kohaku? Kilala? What are you doing here?" Sango asked Happily

"I heard that something weird was happening here so we came to check things out to make sure if everyone was alright." Kohaku said

"Thank you Kohaku. It's good to see you two here." Sango said

Kohaku then noticed Miyatsu and became curious

"Excuse me for asking, but who is that person and why is he wearing a demon slayer suit?" Kohaku asked

"Well, you see-" Sango started

Sango began explaining the who Miyatsu was and Kohaku became shocked after finding out that the person in front of him was his nephew. Meanwhile, Kilala walked over to Miyatsu where she began sniffing him and then started purring as she snuggled next to him.

"Are you really sure that this is Miyatsu from the future? I mean there are demons that are known for making all kinds of deceptions." Kohaku stated

"I know, but there's something about him. I can't explain it, but whenever I look at him, it feels like I'm looking at my baby boy." Sango said.

Kohaku turns his head towards Miyatsu.

"I guess if Kilala likes him then I suppose he can be trusted." Kohaku said

"Anyway, lets get back onto the matter at hand. What happened to you Miyatsu and how did you get here?" Miroku asked his son.

"It all started with a demon named Jigoku. He is a powerful ancient demon who seeks to control time by using an ancient relic called the staff of Jikan. Long ago, Jigoku almost came close to obtaining the staff but a group of demon slayers managed to get the staff first and to make sure he wouldn't come back, the chief used the staff to seal Jigoku away in a cage that's bound to time. After that, the demon slayers decided to hide the staff so it wouldn't be used again." Miyatsu explained.

"But if he was imprisoned in such a powerful seal, how was he able to get out?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"He was able to escape because of you Kagome. You see, the staff itself was made from the wood from the tree of ages just like the bone eaters well. So when you kept using the well to traverse time, you've been gradually weakening Jigoku's prison until it was weak enough for him to break free." Miyatsu stated.

"So this is my fault?" Kagome said with an expression of shock and guilt.

"Don't feel bad Kagome, you didn't know about Jigoku or his prison. Matter of fact, his threat was almost forgotten so you shouldn't blame yourself." Miyatsu reassured

"So where do you stand in all this?" Inuyasha asked.

"After being freed, he sought vengeance, so he decided to attack this village once he had the staff in his posession because it turns out that the leader of the group of demons that imprisoned him was my ancestor." Miyatsu stated

Everyone was a bit surprised by what they heard.

"What happened next?" Kagome asked

"After that, he went into hiding and then began his search for the staff. It wasn't until recently in my time that he came to the village with the staff seeking vengeance. The staff made him a very powerful adversary. Crafting some talismans made from the tree of ages was the only way to help protect us against his newfound power. When it became apparent that we couldn't defeat Jigoku while he had the staff, we decided to use the bone eaters well to go back and prevent him from ever getting the staff. But before we could, Jigoku discovered us and attacked. We fought hard to fend him off but it wasn't enough. When I got hurt, my mom pulled aside and told me to get the well why she and the others hold off Jigoku. I was just about to jump in when Jigoku tried to take a shot at me. I was able to avoid the attack, but the energy bolt struck the well, which caused a bright light to swallow me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here." Miyatsu explained.

"It seems that the powers from the well and the staff must have caused some kind of portal in time that sent you into the past." Miroku deduced.

"And now that I'm here, I have to find the staff before Jigoku does and prevent his reign of terror from happening." Miyatsu declared as he tried to stand up

"Oh no you don't, your too injured to do anything" Sango said with concern for her son.

"But mom, I have to stop Jigoku from getting the staff or it will lead to catastrophe." Miyatsu argued

"Maybe, but you where will you search? You said yourself that the staff was hidden so do actually know where to look?" Sango asked

"No, but-" Miyatsu tried to say something but his mother wouldn't let him

"But nothing, you are too injured so you will have to rest before we can look for the staff." Sango stated motherly

"We?" Miyatsu asked with a surprise

"Of course, we're family aren't we? So, the very least I can do is help you." Sango stated as everyone else nodded in agreement

Miyatsu was shocked by what he was hearing and then had tears running down his face.

"Thank you, I would be honored for you all to help me." Miyatsu told everyone.

"Alright, once you recover, we'll begin our search for the staff of Jikan." Miroku told his son.

Miyatsu nodded at his father with a smile on his face.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and I look forward to making the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thx for waiting guys, now let's get to the next chapter of the story.

It has been a week since Miroku and Sango had discovered that their son has traveled back in time to prevent an oncoming threat and thanks to the remedies of Kaede and Kagome, Miyatsu is already up and about. (I know that it takes longer than a week to recover from injuries but keep in mind that this is Inuyasha and people on this show heal quickly) Inuyasha and Kagome were off searching for more information about the staff in order to help find it while the others stayed behind and watch over the village.

(At Miroku and Sango's house)

Miyatsu was watching his sisters as they played with the twin-tailed cat Kilala while Miroku and Sango did the laundry. The twins always loved to play with Kilala whenever she and Kohaku would come to the village, which was a relief for Shippo.

"Hey Miyatsu, are you feeling better today now that you can walk?" Kohaku asked his nephew

"Yes, I'm feeling better thanks to Kagome and Kaede's remedies." Miyatsu stated with a smile on his face.

"Well, that's good to hear. You certainly look a lot healthier too than when you first got here?" Kohaku said

The two demon slayers smiled at each other and then Kohaku became curious about the weapon that his nephew was holding.

"Would you mind if I look at your lance? It looks like a very interesting weapon." Kohaku asked

"Sure thing." Miyatsu said as he handed his weapon to Kohaku.

The moment Miyatsu let go, his uncle became surprised by the weapon's weight.

"Wow, this thing is heavier than it looks." Kohaku said with a surprised expression

"Yeah, I know. It took me a lot of training to be able to wield it properly." Miyatsu told his uncle with a chuckle

"Where did you get this? Did you make it yourself?" Kohaku asked

"No, I asked Totosai to make it for me. Though I did help him come up with the design and special features." Miyatsu said as Kohaku became curious

"What do you mean Special Features?" Kohaku asked

"Why don't I just show you? I mean I have been really bored, so how about we have a sparring match?" Miyatsu proposed which left his uncle surprised

"Are you sure? I mean have you recovered enough to do it?" Kohaku asked with a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a fast healer." Miyatsu said as he got up and started walking to an open area to spar with Kohaku which gained the attention of the rest of the family.

Sango became worried and was about to stop him when her husband put a hand on her shoulder and gave an expression that told her that everything was going to be ok. The girls were really excited about what they were about to see and were cheering for their brother. The two demon slayers got into their fighting positions and prepared for their sparring match.

"Are you ready?" Kohaku asked as he prepared his weapon

"Bring it." Miyatsu stated

Kohaku charged and made the first strike towards his nephew. Miyatsu managed to block the attack with his lance and then countered with a kick that sent Kohaku back. Kohaku then made another attempt to strike but then Miyatsu made an unexpected move with his weapon. Miyatsu blocked the strike and then split his lance in half where a second blade popped out of the second half of the lance and struck his uncle back. (In case anyone is confused, it's kind of like the two mini-staffs that Nightwing has except Miyatsu's weapons have blades on the end of them.)

"What the!?" Kohaku said in surprise

Everyone was left in surprise by what they just witnessed.

"Surprised? That's one of the special features I had Totosai make for this lance. What do you think? Miyatsu asked

"It's amazing. I never would have thought that your weapon would be able to do that." Kohaku said in amazement.

"Thanks, now let's get back to sparring because I'm just getting warmed up." Miyatsu said with fire in his eyes

"Alright, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're family." Kohaku said in a competitive tone

"Don't worry, I won't." Miyatsu stated

Miyatsu and Kohaku clashed with each other exchanging blows and having a hard time with each other until eventually, Kohaku tried a roundhouse kick which Miyatsu was able to counter by ducking and then by having one of his lance's plunged into the ground, Miyatsu swept Kohaku's leg and caused him to fall on his back. Miyatsu then pinned Kohaku to the ground with his foot and then had both the blades of his lances crossed towards Kohaku before returning his weapon to its original state and helped his uncle up.

"Wow, you're good. If you ask me, I think you're strong enough to fight a swarm of demons on your own." Kohaku said which made Miyatsu smile.

"Thx, that means a lot." Miyatsu said

The rest of the family walked over to Miyatsu.

"That was awesome!" Shippo said excitedly

"So cool!" Yumi & Akari cheered

"You're amazing. It's obvious that you get your amazing demon slayer skills from your gorgeous mother." Miroku said while stroking his wife's rear end

Sango was embarrassed by what her husband was doing and swatted his hand away and gave him a stare that made him scared. She then gave her son a big hug with a very happy expression.

"It's so wonderful knowing that my little boy will grow to be such a strong man. You don't know how happy I am to have this opportunity given to me so soon." Sango said with tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes.

"Mom, it's ok. Plus, could you stop hugging me so hard? You starting to hurt me." Miyatsu said in a bit of pain

"Oh, sorry." Sango said as she let go

"I really must say, that's an amazing weapon you have there. I sure wish I had one." Sango said happily

"You haven't seen anything yet. This thing has so many more surprises." Miyatsu stated

"Like what?" Miroku asked

"I don't think I can say, from what Kagome said, I really shouldn't let you guys know too much about your futures or anything close to it because it might cause a lot of trouble for my time period." Miyatsu explained to parents

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Miroku said

"Yes, it'll be fine if we don't know." Sango said in agreement with her husband

"Thanks. So, when do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will be back?" Miyatsu asked

"Hard to say, but if I had to guess, I would say not much longer." Miroku deduced

"Also, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you Miyatsu." Miroku told his son

"Yes, dad?" Miyatsu said with a curious expression

"How many beautiful women have been able to charm in your time?" Miroku asked with a sly smile

"Dad!" Miyatsu said embarrassed

"Miroku!" Sango said angrily

"What? I just want to know more about my own son's interests. Is that such a bad thing?" Miroku claimed

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not that kind of guy. I don't go around asking every girl I meet to bear my children or grope them." Miyatsu said which caused everyone to stare at him in shock

"What? Just because I come from a line of perverted monks, doesn't mean I'm a pervert. Besides, I don't want to fall for a demon's trick and get into trouble like dad did back in the day." Miyatsu said which caused Sango to giggle and Miroku to sigh in embarrassment.

"Well, that's good to hear. To be perfectly honest, I thought you'd grow up to be a perverted idiot like your father." Shippo said casually

"Excuse me?" Miroku said in an annoyed tone

"Aren't you the guy who used to ask every beautiful girl he met to bear his children, even when it meant getting beat up by Sango?" Shippo questioned with a knowing look

Miroku was taken back a bit and tried to come up with something to say but ultimately gave into defeat.

Anyway, once we have an idea of where we're supposed to go, what's going to be the plan? Kohaku asked

Since this might be dangerous, I think we should have Kaede and Rin watch over the kids while we're gone. Sango said

Yes, we certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to them because if anything happened to the Miyatsu in this time period, the Miyatsu from the future will cease to exist.

Miroku stated which caused discomfort for everyone.

"In that case, I think I'll stay behind to keep them safe in case Jigoku finds you and decides to attack your younger self. Besides, spending time with my nieces and nephew would do me some good." Kohaku said while smiling at the twins

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement to the arrangement and then return to doing the laundry. Later in the afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha had returned from their informational search and met at Miroku and Sango's house to tell them what they found.

"From what I could get from Myoga and Totosai, the staff was an ancient relic that was crafted by the God of Time, Mahakala to help him focus his powers, but the staff eventually proved to be too powerful to control and since the staff was bound to time itself, he couldn't risk destroying it so he sealed it away in the hopes no one would find it." Kagome said

"Since Jigoku found it, I guess he didn't seal it well enough." Inuyasha remarked with annoyance

"Well, what information could you gather about the demon slayers who hid it away." Sango asked

"They couldn't say. All they knew was that the staff was very well hidden, and the demon slayers never told a soul on where they put." Kagome said

"Well, isn't that convenient." Miroku said in a depressed tone

"But they did tell us where to staff was originally sealed so that should be a good place to start looking for clues to where it is now." Kagome said with an optimistic tone

"Ok, well now that we have location, lets begin our journey." Miyatsu said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I just had a bit of writer's block and was busy with other things. I hoped you liked it and follow through with the rest of the story.


End file.
